T.J. Ashford (Tajh Bellow)
' Thomas "T.J." Ashford Jr.' is a fictional character on the ABC daytime soap opera General Hospital. He has been portrayed by actor Krys Meyer since January 17, 2012. TJ is the son of Thomas "Tommy" Ashford Sr. a fellow marine that Shawn Butler accidentally killed while overseas in combat. Storylines TJ comes to Port Charles as a troubled teen who is angry with Shawn for killing his father. TJ's mother gave him the option of living with Shawn or military school, because she could no longer handle him herself.. On his second day in Port Charles, TJ is already in trouble after he steals a car from a valet service, since he is only 14 he is let off with a warning. He is befriended by Molly Lansing-Davis who shows him around Port Charles High and helps him with his homework. Molly's mother Alexis Davis helped TJ get off with a warning after he stole the car. Alexis and Shawn both realize that TJ is very troubled and set out to help him. TJ later finds out about Sonny Corinthos and the mob ties of Port Charles and decides that he wants to stay in town after all. TJ gets into further trouble when he poses as a bellboy at the Metro Court Hotel and has travelers pay him to carry their luggage. He is outed by Carly Jacks the owner of the Metro Court and let off on a warning again since Shawn is good friends with Carly. TJ continues his tutoring sessions with Molly and she soon learns that he has trouble reading. Molly downloads mp3 audio soundbites of their homework for TJ and starts to teach him how to read. In exchange, TJ sets up a fake MyFace account for Molly, that she names Desdemona. Desdemona is a hit on MyFace, more so than Molly's real account, where she only had her mother as a friend. TJ becomes very popular at Port Charles High in contrast with Molly who does not have many friends. He decides to show everyone how cool Molly is by throwing a party at her house. He posts a part invite on MyFace and invites everyone over to Molly's house for a party that involved alcohol. Molly is shocked when tons of people that she doesn't know, pile into her house for a party. The party starts to get out of control, and Molly calls her cousin Michael Corinthos for help. As TJ mingles around the party, he notices a boy trying to take Molly back to her room and stops him just before Molly passes out drunk. He then discovers that Molly's drink had been spiked and he tried to shut the party down. Before he gets the chance however, Michael arrives and shuts the party down. He kicks all of the kids out of the house and has them call their parents for rides. Michael then finds Molly unconscious and begins yelling at TJ for his cousin's drunk state. Molly awakes to the two of them arguing and Michael goes to call Alexis, but TJ tries to convince him not to because he didn't want to get Molly in trouble. They start to clean the Lakehouse, but before they can finish Alexis and Mac Scorpio arrive. Molly initially takes the fall for TJ and claims that she threw the party to keep him from getting in anymore trouble, but TJ comes clean and admits that he was the one who threw the party because he wanted to help Molly makes more friends and show the people at school that she really was cool. Nevertheless, Alexis still forbids Molly and TJ from hanging out again. Category:Characters Category:General Hospital characters Category:Children of General Hospital Category:2010s Category:Fictional African-Americans